Only Human
by monkkeyslut
Summary: "When you're all about the bad, there isn't much room left for the good." Wally/Jinx one-shot.


**So this is something I've been working on for forever, and I've just recently started working on it again. It's un-beta'd, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I've re-read it and fixed what I could find.**

* * *

><p>When you're all about the bad, there isn't much room left for the good.<p>

* * *

><p>"You really think you're good?" See-More asks, circling her. Jinx curses herself for being so stupid, and pulls against the cuffs binding her wrists together. Her hands are covered in some sort of glove thing Gizmo had created, blocking her hexes.<p>

"I know I am. Haven't robbed any banks, mugged anyone, or done something even remotely evil—oh, you know what? I'm lying. I download music. _Illegally."_

Billy's hand comes out of nowhere, and the next thing she knows, she's spitting blood out on the floor. "Ouch," she mutters, touching her tongue to the side of her mouth. "That kind of _really fucking hurt you jackass."_

Billy says nothing, but his glare is enough to silence her. See-More is staring between the two, but he continues circling her. He tugs at her hair, which is down, reaching just past her shoulders. "Listen Jinx-"

"No," Mammoth says suddenly, stepping forward. "Don't try and neco- nefo-"

"_Negotiate," _Gizmo says. Mammoth ignores him, "Don't try and give her an out. Let's just get outta here before the Titan's come."

"You're all pathetic," she hisses, spitting at Mammoth's feet. He doesn't say anything, but Billy lurches forward then, and Kid Wykkyd stares at her, and this is just _so_ not happening. But when her head cracks against the wall as Billy pushes her chair there, she realizes that this _is fucking happening._

"Weren't you the one who wanted to be part of-"

"That was a long time ago—" she yells, gritting her teeth. Her shoulder's probably dislocated from where Billy is gripping because _holy hell it fucking feels like it._

"Oh that's right," See-More says, putting a hand on Billy's arm, pushing him away slightly. "You've got lover-boy now, huh? Does he keep you sane? Keep you from stealin', Lucky?"

"_Fuck you," _she growls, eyes sparking. "I don't need to explain _shit_ to any of you lowlifes."

"_Lowlifes?_ Bitch _you_ were a lowlife! You stole and hurt people and now- now you're so much better than _us?_ You're just a lovesick slut, who'll be back here _begging_ for us to let you back in once the _Titan_ does away with you." See-More leans forward, gripping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. "We coulda been somethin' Lucky. Not anymore though."

His fist comes down hard, and she blacks out.

* * *

><p>When she comes too, she's still sitting in the concrete room, except she's on the floor, hands uncovered, bindings and the H.I.V.E. Five gone. She struggles to stand, realizing suddenly what a beating they must have put her through. Everything is sore, and she can barely open one eye. Her communicator and cell phone are trashed in the corner, broken into so many pieces that not even Cyborg could fix.<p>

Scowling, she stands shakily, using her hand to prop herself up against the wall. The door is a few feet away, but it seems so far.

After a few minutes, Jinx manages to make her way to the door, legs and arms crying out in protest. She hates Jump City now, after being tormented by almost every villain who knew her, and some who didn't. She's only here because they were staying with the Titans.

She stares at the door intently. It looks like it's made out of metal, but Gizmo probably designed the room she's in, so there's no telling what it's _actually_ made out of. She snaps her fingers quickly, and the door cracks up the middle, half of it falling away into the darkness.

Outside, it's night. She's somewhere down by the harbor; she can see Titan Tower from where she stands. She can also see tiny figures moving around in front of the window.

"Oh that's nice," she mutters to herself, grimacing. "I get my ass kicked and they sit at home having a nice night-in."

It takes her an hour to get to a phone booth, and once she gets there, she worries that the idiot boys have stolen her change, and of course they did, so she hexes the nearest drink machine into giving her two quarters.

The phone rings several times before Wally's voicemail comes on.

_Hey this is Kid Flash-_

She hangs up the phone quickly, slamming the receiver onto the consol. Her magic sparks around the phone and the booth's light goes out.

"Fucking wonderful," she mutters angrily, leaning back against the wall of the phone booth. The arm she thinks is dislocated hangs limp at her side, only adding to the wonderful night she's having. Her head is pounding, her nose is bleeding again, and her whole friggen body _aches._ Not only that, but she's pretty sure her arm is going to be permanently fucked up, because she can't _move it. _She goes to leave, but the pain and exhaustion overwhelm her, and she stumbles back, her eyelids drooping.

Taking a deep breath, Jinx calls out to someone passing by. "Hey, _hey!"_

The woman turns around, her eyes searching for Jinx. When she looks at the phone booth, she moves forward slowly, hand going into her purse to pull out her phone. When she spots the pink-haired witch leaning heavily against the wall, she gasps.

"Listen, lady, can I use your phone?"

The lady clutches her phone tightly in her hand, eyeing Jinx. Cautiously, she extends her hand, dropping the phone into Jinx's. "Thanks," Jinx mutters.

She dials Wally's number again. It's late enough that he'd be in bed, and- she looks at the Tower, and realizes all lights are off- he's probably got his phone off.

Just as she's about to hang up, he answers.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey," Jinx mutters, watching the lady in front of her. She'd started fidgeting, moving her hand across her face, tugging at her hair and- _holy shit did her eyes just turn red?_

"_Where are you?" _he asks, yawning. She wants to hit him.

"Down by the harbor. Come and get me?" She asks, mouth curling as the lady's hand twitches again.

"_Yeah, sure, where are you?"_

"_By the harbor—"_ she snaps, rolling her eyes.

"_I meant, __**where**__ by the harbor?"_

She swallows, her hands start sweating, and her wipes at her nose, which is still bleeding. "In a phone booth. The light is off."

"_Right. Be there in a flash."_ He chuckles, and then the phone goes silent.

Shutting the phone, Jinx hands it to the woman, who smiles at her, now looking nice and clean and not like a red-eyed fidgety woman. _Shit,_ she thinks, _I must be hallucinating. Great._

"Thanks, m'am," Jinx says gratefully, watching as the lady nods and moves away.

It takes Wally five minutes to find her, and when he does, she's just about ready to collapse. His usual cocky grin is on his face, and he calls her name into the darkness, "Jinx?"

She stumbles out, nearly tripping, but Wally speeds forward, arms coming up under her armpits, pulling her up. "Whoa, what happened?" His eyebrows pull together and anger crosses over his face.

"Who did this?" He demands. As much as she wants to yell at him for asking stupid questions, she doesn't. Instead, she leans against him heavily, eyelids drooping. "H.I.V.E. Five."

He mutters a quick "fuck" and scoops her up into his arms, speeding away towards the tower.

He's contemplating running across the water, but Jinx is shivering and grimacing, so he uses the underground tunnel that leads to the Tower.

It takes a few tries to punch in the right code, but he manages and flies down the tunnel, through the door, and up to his room.

When she realizes where they are, finally cracking open her eyes after the run, she scowls. "Oh yes, because all the medical supplies are in here."

Wally cracks a smile at her, placing the witch down on his bed. She moves to stand, but his hand is against her shoulder—the one that _isn't_ in an immense pain—in an instant. "Just stay down, okay? I'll go get—" wind whips at her face, and in a second, Wally's back, bandages and aspirin in his hands, "—supplies."

Jinx happily takes the aspirin from him, popping the cap and dropping two in her mouth. She swallows thickly as Wally unwinds the gauze. His eyes roam over her body, mouth turned down in a frown. He mutters something about her shoulder.

"You gotta take your dress off—" he ducks as his girlfriend chucks the aspirin bottle at his head. "I didn't mean it like _that!"_

Jinx eyes him warily, lips pressed into a thin line. Wally moves towards her, hands coming up to run down her arms. "Come on, we won't do anything…"

"You're right," she tells him, standing up shakily; her head spins. "Because _I_ am going back to my room, and _you_ are staying _here."_

Wally furrows his brows, tugging at his cowl. Once his face was revealed, he smiled slightly, "What's going on?"

"Nothing's _'going on,'"_ she tells him sourly, eyes narrowing. "Why do you always assume something's _wrong?"_

Shaking his head, Wally moves around her, sitting heavily on his bed. "Because you're acting like something's wrong. What _happened?"_

His seriousness isn't really helping the situation, and she glares at him. "Oh, aside from getting my ass handed to me by my former frie—_teammates?_ Nothing, nothing at _all." _She turns sharply, eyes flashing pink. Wally's duffle bag shakes, pink energy sparking around it. "I'm going to bed."

Wally is up in an instant, standing in front of the door. She clenches her fist, and his uniform sparks. He's flinching, but he doesn't move.

"At least let me help you patch yourself up. If you haven't noticed, your nose has been bleeding since I saw you. And your shoulder looks pretty bad."

Heat floods her cheeks, and she grudgingly allows him to take her hand and pull her towards the bed. His hands are steady as they tug at the button holding her dress together. They're even steadier as the lift the black and pink and purple dress over her head.

Her pink hair is matted with dried blood where they'd hit her too hard on the head, and all Wally wants to do is push her into a shower and scrub her clean, but he'd be castrated if he did that, so he settles for giving each wound a quick kiss, ignoring her piercing glare.

Bruises leave bright patterns against her pale skin and blood makes her pink hair even darker. Anger floods through Wally, and he has to remember that he's a good guy, and good guys don't do what he's thinking. Even though every single molecule in him wants to run and pound those _pricks_ into nothing, he won't. Because it'd hurt her. A lot.

The first thing he does is pop her shoulder back into place. He puts his hands on her right shoulder, and Jinx braces herself.

"On the count of three—one, two—"

He pushes forward, and Jinx flinches.

Next, he works at wrapping her bleeding wounds and brushing soft kisses against the bruises. She doesn't protest, but she doesn't look particularly happy about it either. He presses one last kiss against the corner of her mouth, where a small cut is. She grimaces. "I'm tired," she tells him.

"I know," he answers, his breath making warm puffs against her neck. She shivers slightly, eyes closing. "I need to go back to my room."

"No," he whispers, green eyes meeting hers. "You don't."

She's standing bare before him, and she can't help but blush as his eyes trail over her. Jinx's eyes do the same, however, noting how _tight_ his costume looks right now. Sighing, she leans her head against his shoulder. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, and she's thankful for that. Also, her nose had stopped bleeding, and she's happy about that too, because _she'd_ be the one who'd have to wash Wally's uniform and get the blood out.

"Can I borrow something to wear?" she asks, pulling away from him. "I doubt the Titan's are happy I'm staying in here. What if they found out I was in here in my skivvies?"

Wally grins at this and speeds over to his bag, tugging at the zipper and pulling out a pair of clean jogging pants and a shirt. He grabs his own pajama pants and moves back over to her.

"Here," he hands her the clothes. She grabs them from him, and it doesn't hurt all that much when she pulls the clothes on, because whatever kind of aspirin that was, well shit, it's working. Her head is foggy, and she just wants to sleep and forget everything that happened tonight.

Which is unlikely, but whatever.

Wally's hand is warm against her stomach, and she can't help but sigh as he tightens his hold on her, murmuring things to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are they allowed to do that? I mean—Beast Boy!"<em>

Jinx's eyes snapped open, and she tenses against Wally. They'd ended up spooning, and she's facing the wall, thank _god._ She can hear the alien and the changeling speaking softly, and when Beast Boy comes to look at them, he squeaks loudly, backpedaling.

Wally wakes up then, groaning into Jinx's shoulder. "G'mornin'."

"Sorry!" Starfire calls, flying from the bedroom, Beast Boy on her heels.

"Oh yes," Jinx mutters angrily, trying to sink into the mattress. "_Good morning."_

* * *

><p>Things get difficult when they go back to Keystone. <em>She<em> gets difficult. Wally's just the same as ever, if not keeping a closer eye on her.

They're sitting in front of his TV one night, eating left-over Chinese food, when he runs a finger up her leg.

She glares at him, pressing a socked-heel into his thigh. Wally squirms, but he's grinning. "How're you feeling?"

"Peachy," she deadpans, turning her gaze back to the TV. Wally's eyebrows draw together. He reaches for the remote quickly, shutting the TV off.

"Are you sure?" He murmurs, pulling her close. She shrugs out of his grasp and nods. "I'm fine, Wally."

He's still not sure what to do, but when she turns the TV back on, he files it away for later.

* * *

><p>It's late one night when he comes back, whole body sore from the beating he'd gotten earlier that night. He was supposed to stay with the Titan's for the night, but he'd decided against it, saying Jinx would want him home.<p>

After a shower and snack, he retreats to his bedroom, standing in the doorway, watching Jinx sleep. He notices after a few minutes that she's not asleep though. Her breathing isn't even. In fact, it's broken and her shoulders are shaking slightly. He shuts the door when he walks into the room, and Jinx freezes. Seconds later, her hands are moving under the blankets, and he can imagine her wiping her face. "I thought you were staying in Jump City?" Her voice is thick.

When he sits down, the bed sinks and he can see over her shoulder. He can see her eyes staring straight ahead, and he can see the shine of tear tracks. "Nope," he murmurs, lying down next to her. He stays flat on his back. "I wanted to come home."

"Home," Jinx mutters, saying the word likes it a plague or his dirty socks. She sighs, moving farther away from him. "Goodnight."

"Jinx—"

"Good_night,"_ she spits. Her shoulders are tight. Wally stares at her for a few moments before turning away.

* * *

><p>It's one night when they're out patrolling that he becomes worried.<p>

He'd just been talking to a few girls, they'd wanted his autograph, and Jinx had marched off the other way, talking about following something. She told him to take his time. He knew what that meant.

"Jinx?" He calls, darting around the surrounding neighborhoods. She couldn't have gotten that far…

He spots her standing in front of a bank, the front window smashed and the alarm going off. She's just standing there, and a large man—

His eyes narrow as the man glances at her, arms full of bags of money. She doesn't stop him _why isn't she stopping him—_

Wally speeds forward, taking the bags from him. He's grinning, playing the annoying game he plays, and Jinx just watches blankly. The guy is easy to take out, and soon enough the police are there, and Wally is pulling Jinx towards the alley and she's struggling the entire way there.

"What is _wrong!"_ Wally nearly shouts once they're in the alley, concealed in the shadows.

Jinx is staring at him, but it's a blank stare, and he's never dealt with this Jinx. He doesn't know what to do…

"Let's go home," he suggests, hand gripping hers. He won't let go.

She shakes her head though, and when she glances up at him, her eyes are bright and sad and _not Jinx._

"I don't have a home."

* * *

><p>The next few days are rough. She'd gone from completely blank to an absolute raging bitch in seconds and when they'd gotten home, he'd been forced to sleep on the couch. Some of the wall paper was even peeling.<p>

She was in the shower at the moment, and Wally was pacing around in the living room/kitchen part of his apartment. His phone was heavy in his hand, and he wanted to call someone to help but he didn't know _who._

The water shuts off a few minutes later, and it's a little bit longer before Jinx comes out. She looks…well _hot damn. _Her dress is short and skin tight, her hair is down and straight and her glare is fierce and totally…directed at him…

"I'm going out," she tells him, glare intensifying. "And don't trail along, or I'll hex you from here to Jump City in a heartbeat."

He wants to say something. He wants to tell her that he's going whether she wants him to or not; wants her to know that even if she hexed him from her to Timbuktu, he'd run back to her. He would always run back to her. But whatever it was inside him in that moment, rage, sadness or confusion, it didn't matter. Wally didn't say anything. And Jinx…Jinx never came back.

* * *

><p>After years of not hearing from her, or about her, he gives up.<p>

* * *

><p>He's twenty when he hears about her again. Dick mentions something to him in passing—something about pink lights, but Wally doesn't pay much attention. Instead, he walks over to Starfire and asks her how she's been.<p>

He doesn't expect to see Jinx later that night, least of all in his bed. He pauses in the doorway, red cowl pulled back away from his face. Wally's not exactly sure what he's supposed to do. His eyes roam over the pretty girl sitting in his room, her scarred hands, the scars from a burn racing up her arm, the way her dress is ripped across the stomach. But what he notices most of all is her dark, black hair.

She doesn't look at him, but electricity and energy spark around them, making the room hotter than it is. Her fingers stray to the tips of her black hair, tugging at it.

"What happened to the pink?" he asks finally, voice breaking in the most unattractive way _ever._ He wants to ask _what happened to __**you**__. What happened to your arms, what happened to your body? Where have you __**been?**_But he refrains and chooses to wait for her answer.

"It faded," her voice is small, hoarse, and she looks up at him, eyes brown and—that's not _right. _"It's all gone…"

"What's all gone?" Wally asks, moving into the bedroom slowly. She doesn't take her eyes off of him. "It started…about a year ago and—I didn't know what was happening so I kept using my powers and they just…faded. I can't use them anymore."

"So why'd you come here?" It's harsh, Wally knows that, okay? He knows that he's being a prick, but at the moment, he's not exactly in the caring mood. "You left, and now you're back? Do you want a hug? A cookie? I'm done being played, Jinx."

She doesn't get mad. Wallpaper doesn't peel, nails don't unhook from the wall, and the house doesn't fall apart. Though…he supposes that can't happen anymore, can it? Instead, Jinx looks away and stands, reaching for the bags at her feet. She takes a long look at his bedroom. "Y'know," she murmurs, almost too quiet for him to hear. "This was my refugee. This was supposed to be my future." She gives a bitter laugh and blinks away tears. "Sorry I wasted your time."

On her way to the door, she passes him, but his hand reaches out and Wally stops her. "Why here? Why did you come here, of all the places you could have gone?"

"All the places?" Jinx chuckles. "I've had three homes, Wally. Three homes all my life. Two of which I've been…_banished_ from." She gives him a look.

Anger flares up inside him, and he grips her arm tighter. "Then answer me this: you had a home. You could have stayed with me so _why did you leave?"_

She pulls her arm from his grasp, exhaling sharply, "I was scared."

"Scared?" Wally asks incredulously. In his head, he pictures the young, bright young girl who wasn't afraid of anything. Someone who laughed in the face of fear and constantly put her life on the line. "I never pictured you for a coward."

She stares at him for a second, before scowling and walking down the hallway. "I shouldn't have come back here. I _knew_ I shouldn't have come back here." She lets out a laugh, a broken, annoyed laugh. She turns the corner, leaving Wally there, alone and unsure.

Panic zips through him. If she leaves—where'll she go? Who will she stay with?

_Nobody,_ his mind tells him, and his mind is right. She said so herself. She has _nobody. _In an instant, he's right behind her, hand on her elbow, spinning her back around.

"You can't leave again."

Her eyes meet his, brown and pretty_._ She doesn't say anything, so he continues. "Because I—I can't _take it_ if you leave again, okay? When you left before it was like—like my whole world fell apart. It was like Uncle Barry died _all over again._ And I won't let someone hurt me like that again. I won't."

Jinx sucks in a breath then lets it out. Her fingers twitch when his hand tightens on her elbow, but she doesn't pull away. Maybe it's her eyes, or maybe it's just plain impulse, but Wally finds himself tugging her to him, pressing her body flush against his. She responds slowly, arms winding themselves around him just as tightly. The shirt he's wearing is warm where her face is.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, Wally." Her voice is so quiet that he thinks maybe he'd misheard. But he buries his face in her hair anyway, pressing a kiss to her scalp. "Neither do I."

When she looks up at him after a while, their noses brush and mouths collide.

* * *

><p>Later, when they're lying together in his bed, she smiles at him. He returns the smile, hand moving slowly along her back. Jinx moves closer to him, curling her body around his. "Remember when I told you I was scared. And that was why I left?"<p>

His hand pauses its motions, and she thinks maybe she's spoiled the moment, but his voice is soft as ever when he replies, "Yeah. What about it?"

"There were a couple reasons why I left, actually. I was scared of…of getting too close. And I was scared of becoming something I'm not."

Wally looks down at her, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She pushes hair away from her forehead and rests her hand on his stomach. The blanket had slipped down to their waists, exposing both their chests. "I didn't want to get close to you, because…well it isn't something I do—y'know? Because people let you down."

"People will always let you down," the words tumble out of Wally's mouth quickly. Something his aunt Iris had told him years ago. "But people are only human. And humans make mistakes."

She laughs, breath puffing against his chest. "Yeah, I know. But it wasn't just that. I'm not—I wasn't good. I wasn't evil. I wasn't _anything_ and I hated that." Her cheek is warm against his arm. "I hated being unsure. I always knew exactly what I wanted and then all of a sudden, I didn't. And it scared me."

He doesn't say anything, so she continues. "You scared me. How intense you were. How much you _cared _for me. And I knew that if I stayed I'd fall in love with you. And that scared me more than anything. I've never—I'd never been in love."

"Never?" Wally asks, spreading his fingers along her side. She looks up at him, small smile on her face. He notices now that her pink hair is gone, she looks brighter.

"Maybe once," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "But don't tell anyone."

"It'll be our secret." His hand moves, fingering the wrinkled skin of her arm. She winces, but the scar is healed, so it probably doesn't hurt. His other hand takes hers, turning it over and over, memorizing each scar.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. Alright?"

When his green eyes glance down to meet her brown ones, she smiles. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Wally decides he doesn't care if she's good or bad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So this kind of ended like my WallyArtemis story, but...well not exactly, so I think I'm safe.**

**Review please!**


End file.
